<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Operation Adrienette Strikes Again by BringTheStorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118443">Operation Adrienette Strikes Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringTheStorm/pseuds/BringTheStorm'>BringTheStorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meddling with the Love Hexagon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, Established Lukagami, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kagami Tsurugi Ships It, Luka Couffaine Ships It, Meddling, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Time for a stakeout, and studying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringTheStorm/pseuds/BringTheStorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka and Kagami have been dating for months. <br/>Ever since they learned that their friends Marinette and Adrien were the heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir, they have been DETERMINED to get them together.<br/>One new Butterfly Miraculous holder later and both of them getting their miraculous back permanently, and they still haven’t managed it.<br/>Will trial #394 finally get these two together?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meddling with the Love Hexagon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Operation Adrienette Strikes Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is actually part of a series I have been trying to start writing, so I apologoze of some of it doesn’t make sense. <br/>Inspiration decided to strike WAAYYY past my bedtime and I couldn’t sleep until I wrote this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The wind slammed against the camera’s microphone as it picked up it’s first shot of…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pile of dirt on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it on?” A female voice asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” said another as the camera turned wildly, rushing over a park. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> sword-thingy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a sword-thingy,” the first voice protested. “It’s a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There. It’s on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera swung around to reveal a triumphant looking Vipereon and an outraged Ryuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why couldn’t we have used your harp,” Ryuko grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vipereon split his harp in two to reveal the most oddly shaped communicator in the history of the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to try filming with this?” He teased, pointing to the U-shaped camera near the top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Ryuko sighed. “But no more randomly playing romantic music while we’re trying to meddle. You keep getting us caught.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vipereon pouted. “But I just want to play a serenade for My Harmony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should spend less time around Adrien,” Ryuko grumbled. “His flirty ways are rubbing off on you. Besides, if anything I’m a </span>
  <em>
    <span>melody</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A gorgeous melody,” Vipereon praised. “Fierce and beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuko glanced away so that Vipereon couldn’t see her blush, but the camera picked up on it anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, it didn’t fool Vipereon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>blushing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He teased. “We’ve been dating for months and you still get flustered over the slightest comment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuko glared at him. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>swear </span>
  </em>
  <span>you go home and practice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vipereon whistled innocently. “I can neither confirm nor deny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuko glanced at the camera and her eyes widened. “Luka, it’s on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A leaf slapped the snake hero in the face as the wind rushed through wherever the heroes were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to recap,” he reminded her, peeling the leaf off his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that,” she hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuko cleared her throat and cast a quick glare at her boyfriend. “This is trial number three hundred and ninety four of Operation Get These Two Dorks Together Before They Get All Of Paris Akumatized By Their Obliviousness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To recap,” Vipereon said. “This is the 394th time we’ve tried this since Marinette accidentally revealed her identity to Kagami, Adrien revealed his identity to me and we broke the news to each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Followed by us simultaneously breaking up with them and conspiring to get them together.” Kagami jumped in. “As you can see, it didn’t work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Currently, what we have dubbed the Love Square has flipped three times,” Luka added, examining the leaf. “Adrien likes Marinette and Ladybug likes Chat Noir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we set them up on a blind date,” Ryuko snickered. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mostly because they won’t let us reveal their identities since it’s too dangerous with Farfalla on the loose. Luckily, we got our miraculouses back, since Lie-la doesn’t know why we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka smiled. “You enjoy these outings </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His girlfriend shrugged. “What can I say? It’s fun messing with them. It’s like a double date, but they don’t know about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vipereon ducked behind a bench and crouched. “Sunshine incoming from the east.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held out the sword to show Adrien smile dreamily at the clouds, as he walked towards André’s ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might be wondering how we got them to agree to this,” Luka whispered. “It’s really quite simple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We invited them to both third wheel on our date,” Kagami stated bluntly. “Which they both weirdly love doing for some reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera swiveled to show Vipereon holding out his and Kagami’s phone’s. He typed frantically as Adrien glanced around in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Adrien,” he typed as he wrote. “Kagami had an emergency fencing tournament and I went to accompany her. I hope you don’t mind going without us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuko swiveled the camera back to show Adrien as he got the massage and typed back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka’s phone buzzed and the hero turned it around to show what Adrien had sent to the camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sounds legit. 👍🏼 Have fun and tell Kagami I hope she does well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera blurred as Kagami swung it around to focus on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used to feel bad about tricking them,” she admitted. “And then I remembered how Marinette told us she needed to emotionally recover from the loss of her hamster four days in a row. Adrien went to go ‘help’ her, which you can translate to fighting akumas.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of Marinette,” Vipereon turned the camera back around to show Marinette coming over a bridge. “Princesssss has arrived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just hiss?” Kagami asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh!” Luka demanded, plastering them both to the ground under a bush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out Kagami’s phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Mari. I accidentally stabbed a pigeon at my emergency fencing tournament and I’m trying to help it so You-know-who doesn’t get akumatized. We don’t want zombie pigeons like last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera was partially covered by part of the hedge, but it still managed to pick up on Marinette reading the text and tying a reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries. Is the pigeon okay?” Luka read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell her I killed him,” Kagami begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka stared at her in horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I could do anything other than run up and smash those two’s faces together I would kill every pigeon in this park without hesitation,” Ryuko declared. “They stole my croissant that one time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you can’t,” Vipereon reminded her. “Because, </span>
  <em>
    <span>zombie pigeons</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami glared at the sky. “This is all Farfalla’s fault. She’s the only thing standing between me and my revenge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we defeat Lila at our engagement party,” Luka said. “We can go on a rampage to kill innocent birds as our honeymoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuko elbowed him, knocking the camera behind more hedges. “Don’t get any ideas. My mother still hasn’t approved of you entirely yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka looked offended. “She let me date you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Courting is different from marriage,” Kagami recited. “Every Tsurigi must marry to benefit the family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither bothered to pick up the camera as they teased each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Luka exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leaves rustled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They saw each other!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuko grabbed the camera and poked it out of the bush like the most obnoxiously obvious submarine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien’s face lit up as he spotted Marinette waving enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The poor boy looked like he had just discovered the sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get closer,” Kagami whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get caught,” Luka pointed out. “Just lay low and hope that this isn’t like the last times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watched anxiously as the two made small talk for several minutes until a blushing Adrien gestured to the ice cream cart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please work!” Kagami begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>YES!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Luka announced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andre grinned at the duo and began scooping ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blackberry. Bluebell. Vanilla-Strawberry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed the cone to Adrien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And promptly began scooping another cone for Marinette that matched the profile of Chat Noir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So close,” Ryuko growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vipereon shrugged. “The date isn’t over yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien turned to Marinette, his cheeks so red, they rivaled the color of Ryuko’s suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But nothing perfect lasts forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LADYBUG! CHAT NOIR! I AM GARBAGE DUMP!” An akuma covered in trash bags announced. “PEOPLE IN PARIS DON’T BOTHER TO KEEP THE CITY CLEAN? LET’S SEE HOW THEY FEEL WHEN THEIR ENTIRE CITY IS GARBAGE.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s over,” Ryuko sighed as Marinette and Adrien raced for safety, leaving the ice cream abandoned on a bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up and brushed the leaves off her costume. “Come on!” She shouted, sprinting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the wrong direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vipereon got to his feet. “Shouldn’t we fight her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re supposed to be celebrating the death of my nemesis on the other side of town!” Ryuko reminded him, fiddling with her communicator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The screen went black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien held out his third phone in front of him as they ran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just witnessed the three hundred and fourteenth matchmaking attempt foiled by the amazing Chat Noir and his Lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette grinned. “Also known as Operation Let’s See How Long We Can Mess With Them Until They Catch On.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien laughed as they ducked behind the mythical park bench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way, do you think we should flip the Love Square again, just to mess with them?” Marinette asked as he called his transformation phrase.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this while I was supposed to be cramming in last minute studying. Hopefully I don't fail my test this morning!</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>